Tinkerbelle
by Archnemeses
Summary: "You look like bad news, I've gotta have you." Molly wasn't the kind of girl you take home to meet your mama, Daryl thinks he might love that about her. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1: Cohabitation

**Title: Tinkerbelle**

**Summary: "**_**You look like bad news, I've gotta have you."**_** Molly wasn't the kind of girl you take home to meet your mama, Daryl thinks he might love that about her. Daryl/OC **

**Chapter 1: Cohabitation**

Molly learned not to trust most people. She didn't consider Daryl Dixon most people. Daryl had found her in an abandoned gas station parking lot nursing a busted lip and black eye. She was pretty sure a concussion too from the beating she took, a Good Samaritan had come by and robbed her of the supplies she had leaving her for dead the night before. Daryl approached her like a spooked horse, gave her some water and jerky which she happily ate. She then passed out. Daryl carried her back to where the group was camping that night, but as soon as she woke up she tried to the leave the RV. She managed to stumble down the steps, despite the protests of an older man and blonde woman.

"What the hell woman, you gotta lay down get some rest! Was a hell of a beatin' you took. Go to sleep." Daryl said getting up from where he was skinning squirrels.

"I won't go back in there." She said walking over to him, but god she was tired.

"You gotta get some sleep, you're barley standing!" Daryl groused.

"Where do you sleep?" She asked.

"What, in my tent. Why?" He said absentmindedly pointing to the small green tent behind him.

"Ok, I'll get some rest if I can sleep there." She said swaying slightly Daryl got up to catch her.

"Sweetie, now that probably isn't a good idea. You should sleep in the RV while you recover. Then will find you your own tent." A brunette woman said standing next to a sheriff's deputy.

"Who the hell asked you? I think I was talking to Daryl. That your wife?" Molly asked, and then looked back at Daryl.

Daryl snorted. "No. Whatever I don't care." He said as she moved towards his tent. The truth was it tickled him a little that this girl had riled up Lori. He moved some of his stuff out of her way cleaning the small space, when he turned around she was shimming out of her jeans and kicking off her shoes. She then started to lie on the ground next to his sleeping bag.

"You can take my sleeping bag, I got an extra." Daryl said looking anywhere but her naked legs.

"Thank you for everything Daryl." She said sliding into his sleeping bag finally closing her eyes.

Daryl had no idea why this woman had attached herself to him but he wasn't going to sleep outside because she decided to take his sleeping bag. He got Merle's out of the truck and went back to his tent. The girl was still asleep, her breathing looked normal. He rolled out the other sleeping bag next to her. It was too hot, that night to sleep inside it so he just lied on top of it taking off his boots but not undressing any further. The tent was so small that she was within arm's reach. Now that she was asleep he could get a good look at her. She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and a heart shaped face that was lightly dusted with freckles. Her features were delicate with a small ski slope nose cutting her profile. She was a mass of long lean limbs that were broken up by curves in all the right womanly places. Daryl could tell she had been in very good shape before the outbreak.

* * *

Molly was used to surviving on her own, practically raised herself, having to leave home at fifteen. She always had a few jobs, usually waitressing during the day and dancing at a club in Atlanta at night. Well it's more dance of the exotic variety, but she had no allusions about what she had to do she was a survivor. That's why she was still alive even now at the end of all things, because she was never going to just lay down and die.

When she awoke she remembered the events of the previous day and smiled causing her lip to bleed slightly. She licked her stinging lip and slowly opened her eyes, her right eye slightly more swollen but thankfully not swollen closed. During the night she had slid out of the sleeping bag from the heat. Her back that usually hurt from sleeping on the ground was instead leaning against something firm. When she tilted her head down seeing a hairy arm wrapped around her mid-section. That's when she felt the moist heat of breathe on her neck causing her to twitch slightly until she realized it was just Daryl. He was the first half way decent guy she met on her road travels. He had saved her life, gave her food and shelter. He didn't leer at her, which usually didn't bother her but he seemed oddly respectful or maybe just shy. Plus she got a good vibe from him. She always went with her gut first. She was still slightly sleepy so she closed her eyes again resting comfortably in his arms.

**A/N: Ok so new story folks, hope you like my new OC. This will take place during season two. Season 3 is starting off with a bang hope we get lots more Daryl goodness.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review, Follow and Favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2: Dangerous Liaisons

**Chapter 2: Dangerous Liaisons **

**A/N: First flames are not cool and profanity in reviews will make me erase them. Be proud enough to leave your name when trashing someone's work. As always constructive crit is welcome! Please enjoy this chapter! **

Daryl felt something tickling his nose causing him to sniff. He opened his eyes to see the expanse of tanned skin his face was resting on. This caused him to recoil instantly when he realized he was tangled up with the girl he found yesterday. The jerking was so violent Molly woke up frightened. Daryl pulled himself as far away as he could get from her.

"What is it?! Are those things outside?" Molly asked looking around for something to use as a weapon.

"The Walkers, no." Daryl finally said feeling like an idiot now.

"You just scared the shit outta me! What's wrong looks like you saw a ghost or something?" She said inching towards him putting her hand on his cheek.

"Nothin' woman get the hell away from me!" Daryl said pushing her hand away from his face causing it to land in his lap. Which was the last, or first, place he wanted it.

"Seriously that's why you freaked! Little Daryl woke up before you so you have a conniption! Wouldn't have minded a good morning over losing years off my life, god I'm still breathing heavy. Shit, you'll have to give me a minute before we fool around." Molly said putting her hand over her heart collapsing back onto the sleeping bags.

Daryl almost swallowed his tongue. She had to be making fun of him right? Her tone wasn't mocking though and this whole time he was having this mini freak-out he hadn't moved. He was finally broken out of his own stupor by the girl grabbing the buttons on his jeans. He didn't even know her name he was still calling her the girl in his mind!

"I don't even know your name!" Daryl said startled just saying what was going through his mind.

"It's Molly Watterson." She said pulling back a little, so really shy it was. Guess she had to take it a little slower though she was clearly on the right path, she could tell that much. She slowly moved closer to him.

* * *

Rick was on his way to watch duty passing Daryl's tent on the way there. He had probably already kicked that poor girl out of his tent. He had no idea why he let her into his personal space to begin with. But he knew Daryl's patience was quick to be worn thin and him playing nursemaid would end soon. That's when he heard cursing coming from Daryl's tent, well it was better the girl learn sooner rather than later. He waited for the girl to come out of his tent crying or punching Daryl, what he heard next surprised the hell out of him.

Rick was standing on watch when Daryl finally made his way out of his tent. He looked his usual self if a little color on his cheeks. Well he thought maybe this might put Daryl in a better mood, at least someone should be, or this would end horribly. Rick didn't want to put his money on end horribly but the man had met Daryl. He didn't know what this girl saw in him well it could be she simply found him attractive and available. Rick knew that not every relationship was an epic romance but sometimes just two lonely people finding solace in one another. He could understand that, he wasn't as blind as most people tended to believe.

* * *

The camp had already started to wake up, people getting up walking around by the time Molly left Daryl's tent. For being so hesitant Daryl sure was enthusiastic once she got things rolling. She noticed trying to comb the tangles out of her hair with her fingers. She really wished she had her brush right about now. She wondered if her attacker thought to look inside the broom closet, which is where she had been keeping her second bag. After relieving herself behind a tree a ways away from the group she headed back.

Daryl was taking down his tent, having rolled up the sleeping bags. He saw Molly coming towards him, seeing her out in the sunlight let him more clearly see her bruised face. He had tried to be careful not to hurt her. She reassured him she was fine but seeing her beautiful face marred upset him. It was a new feeling for him he became incredibly angry at the sumbitch that hit her. If they ever found him he would make him suffer for harming her. At the same time he couldn't help not think of what had just happened.

He never had a woman, well a sober one, come on to him like she had. He didn't know what this woman had seen in him. Daryl hadn't been with very many women, he hadn't even bedded a woman 'till he was twenty-one and she was a pro Merle had bought him for his birthday. After that horrible experience he had a few more but never a steady girlfriend.

"We heading out?" Molly asked a contemplative looking Daryl.

Molly had broken him away from his thoughts, "Yeah can't stay in one place too long we're heading down the road. You coming?" Daryl asked nervously biting a hangnail.

"Haven't gotten a better offer, but seriously I actually have a favor to ask. It might even be helpful to both of us." Molly said Daryl nodded for her to continue.

"Can we go back to the gas station where you found me? I think my stuff still might be there, I had a second bag that was more hidden. And thought the place was ransacked we could probably find some supplies." Molly asked.

Smart of the girl hiding her stuff and after she had collapsed he didn't have time to give the store a thorough once over for anything useful. He didn't know which way Rick wanted to head, he doubted Rick knew. The disaster at the CDC was still messing with him. Rick agreed that checking out the gas station was a good idea. He knew he was gonna have to leave his truck it used too much gas, so he unloaded Merle's bike fueling it and asking Dale if he could store his large duffle in the RV.

The group had gotten packed up and all piled into their vehicles. Daryl secured his crossbow in the saddle bag, putting on his leather cut. He sat on the bike revving the engine once. He caught Molly raising an eyebrow mischief in her eyes.

"Come on Tink, get on!" Daryl called. She slid in behind him wrapping her arms and thighs tightly around him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Special thanks to FanFicGirl10, BatBabe66, Poshy, TheGreatWhite, scout321 for Favoriting and Following!**


	3. Chapter 3: Get Your Motor Running

**Chapter 3: Get Your Motor Running**

They made it to the gas station without much hassle it wasn't that far up the road. There wasn't any gas in the pumps of course they weren't that lucky. Daryl parked his bike, first clearing the gas station of walkers as Rick and Shane checked around back. Molly followed closely behind Daryl and led him to the broom closet. The door was still closed so he opened it slowly her bag was still there. She pulled it out smiling and reached into it grabbing a granola bar that she put in her pocket. She would work on the hair situation later. She grabbed a hair tie and just pulled it back away from her face for now. Digging into the back of the closet Molly pulled out a second small bag.

Daryl left her to grab her bag and started to look around. Molly was right the place did have some useful stuff, red empty gas canisters, motor oil, aspirin, no food or water. He did find a few six-packs of hot Cokes though. Those had to have at least some calories and sugar. Molly made her way back outside towards Daryl's bike passing a short haired woman standing next to a little girl maybe ten who was clutching a doll.

"Mama, I'm hungry." Molly heard the little girl say. She knew Daryl hadn't found any food in there, the guy who roughed her up cleaned the place out, so she reached into her pocket.

"Here you can have this. It has peanuts though in case you're allergic." Molly said handing the little girl the bar. She saw the little girl look to her mother first who nodded.

"Thank you…?"

"It's Molly. You don't have to thank me." Molly said standing awkwardly.

"I'm Carol, and you didn't have to give her your breakfast but you did I'm grateful." Carol said smiling.

Daryl came up behind Molly handing her a soda as well as Sophia and Carol. He had seen Molly give Sophia her bar, he'd have to go hunting soon. Molly rested her back pack on the motorcycle seat and opened up the smaller plastic bag pulling out a new pack of cigarettes. Lighting one she then opened her soda taking a long drag, then a drink.

"Ah, breakfast of champions." She said to Carol. Daryl raised an eyebrow at her, Carol chuckled though.

* * *

Daryl stored Molly small bag of cigarettes four or five different brands in one of his saddle bags, she wore her back pack. She had changed out of her dirty and slightly bloody clothes into a pair of blue jean incredibly short shorts, a black V-neck T-shirt and boots. Having her personal items back settled Molly a little bit. Being able to change her clothes, braid her hair and have a cigarette made her start to feel like herself again. They were back on the road again soon, Molly riding with Daryl. She had found out at the gas station from Carol that the brunette woman she told off for being condescending her first day with the group was actually the wife of their "leader." Way to make an impression fast Molly.

Molly loved riding on the back of a fast bike from Harleys to Japanese crotch rockets. She just loved the wind in her hair and the open road. A hunky guy to hold onto usually helped. She had the perfect combo at the moment. Molly had her arms and legs wrapped around Daryl and she was taking the opportunity to just drink him in. This morning had been about making him comfortable. Right now it was about her. She slid forward making her body completely flush with his back. She rested her head on the crook of his neck, smelling his familiar musk of woods, leather, and engine grease. When she started to let her hands roam across his abdomen and chest he swerved the bike, cursing loudly. Molly laughed and started to behave herself again.

This damn woman was trying to kill him, Daryl was sure. First she dresses in those tiny tight clothes, then rides with him molesting him as he tries to drive. If there weren't people behind him he would pull the bike over and take her again by the side of the road, maybe over the bike. Damn it! How was he supposed to try to get his mind off of her when she was practically surrounding him with her touch and smell?

Their fun was interrupted as traffic began to appear on the road, abandoned cars as far as Molly could see. Daryl was riding point and turned around to signal to the others the traffic jam. He steers the bike back to Rick, who asked if he can lead them through. He quickly finds a path and then they stop. Everyone piles out of the cars. Seeing that many unmoving dead bodies unsettles Molly but she knows there are supplies in those cars. She hears someone ask if they should look for supplies, and Lori say that it's a grave yard.

"Dumb bitch." She mumbles she thought not loud enough for anyone to hear. But Rick comes to his wife's defense immediately.

"Now Molly, is it, there is no need for name calling. My wife does have a point."

"What point is it, that the Piggly Wiggly's gonna be back up and running tomorrow? Kids are going hungry right now, that's my point. Those people are dead they don't need food and water, we do. We can probably siphon gas outta those cars. So what's her point we should die with them?" Molly asked seeing the Sheriff back down a bit and she saw his creepy deputy leering at her approvingly. She just shrugged off his gaze and went to search the first car, popping the trunk. She sees out of corner of her eye the rest of the group move towards the cars, Daryl with a hose and gas container.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**FanFicGirl 10: **Thanks! I think they have some potential too, not perfect people from not perfect lives before this mess. But I think they will be good for each other ;)

**Special thanks to GirlIncognito99, animefangirl0219, breaktheseodds, BatBabe66, FanfFicGirl10, KeelanCetinich, AwkwardImagination, Pitinkabell for Reviewing, Following and Favoriting!**


End file.
